It All Started In the Library
by darthsydious
Summary: For my tumblr 250 followers fic giveaway! elliedilly requested Uni!lock library AU "You Were in my spot. With the book I needed. And no, I'm sure I wasn't throwing a tantrum or speaking too loud so why did the librarian complain and make us both leave?"


"Excuse me," Molly looked up to see Sherlock Holmes (aka the campus consulting detective and sometimes dick-head) looking down his nose at her (today was apparently a dick-head day). "You're in my seat and I need that book."

"Oh," Molly looked at the chair, and the book in her hands. "Well, I'll be done in about thirty minutes, can you wait?"

"No," he made to grab for the book, but she held it out of reach. "I need that book, Miss Hooper,"

"Shh!" the librarian, Mrs. Hudson was her name, sat at the far end, shushing them. Sherlock glowered as soon as the old woman lowered her head to the trashy romance novel in her hands again.

"I _need_ that book," he repeated, not even trying to lower his voice. "And that chair."

"Mr. Holmes, I am clearly occupying said chair, and I don't see your name on it, around it or otherwise, nor do I see it on this book that I am studying, now either go find another copy or piss off for thirty minutes until I can finish taking the notes I need!" she spoke in a shouted whisper, glancing at the librarian to make sure she wasn't going above the appropriate level of noise.

"I need that book now, it cannot wait," Sherlock's voice, in absolute opposite to Molly's, rose in volume.

"Shh!" The librarian again shushed them but Sherlock took no notice.

"A student's reputation depends on it, and I always do my best thinking in that particular chair! Everyone knows it's my chair, I'd have them reserve it for me but apparently you have to donate some ridiculous money to this piss-hole university first! Now will you move or shall I move you myself?"

"Sherlock-" he picked her up by the waist, about to forcibly remove her when he felt a sharp pinch on the shell of his ear. To his surprise, he saw the librarian's other hand grasp Molly's ear as well, hauling them out of the campus library.

"Mrs. Hudson-" Sherlock whined.

"No! I told you twice to be quiet, now get-"

"Mrs. Hudson please-" Molly begged. "I need to finish my notes, can I take the book-"

"Out! The book will be here tomorrow where it always is! You're disturbing the rest of the library!"

"I was not, it was all him-" Molly tried to speak softly, but Mrs. Hudson would have none of it, pushing them out and shutting the doors behind them.

"Thanks a lot!" Molly huffed. "I've got a term paper due tomorrow and only half the notes I need!"

"I don't see why we both were thrown out," Sherlock grumbled.

"Really, you don't?" Molly asked incredulously, her voice rising in pitch. "You threw a tantrum when you didn't get your book and chair and you don't know why you're thrown out?"

"I most certainly did not throw a tantrum," he answered. "Perhaps strongly demanded-" Molly scoffed, rolling her eyes. She sat on the low wall by the library, sorting through her notes in the dim lamplight. Sherlock heaved a sigh. "I'm sorry you got thrown out." Molly glanced at him.

"I'm sorry if I was short with you, I guess the chair didn't matter so much to me, and we could've shared the book." She looked at her folder. "If- if you want, I have almost everything I need, maybe what you're looking for is in my notes. We could always go to the café and see if there's anything to help you." Her offer surprised him.

"Very well," he answered. "If you provide your notes, I shall provide nourishment." Molly brightened at the prospect of food and coffee and nodded, linking her arm with his (which he stared at, unsure of how to proceed).

"Deal," she tugged him along. "Tell me about the student you're trying to defend, why do you need a book about poisoned organs?"

"Trying to prove he didn't ruin a class project as blackmail to a professor who has been trying to seduce him."

"Oh?" Molly perked at this. "Tell me!" Sherlock looked at her curiously. "What?" she asked after a moment, uncomfortable with his stare.

"Most women don't like to hear about my cases."

"I'm not most women," she shrugged. "Tell me." The tiniest of smiles formed, and Sherlock took a breath.

"Well…"

Years later, when Sherlock and Molly were asked when their friendship started, she laughingly responded that it all started when he got them thrown out of the campus library. Naturally he put up a fuss that she was as much to blame, though they both knew otherwise.


End file.
